Fated Encounters
by Puja723
Summary: One-shot. Based on the Dragon Ball Z fic Fate's Encounter and Dragon Ball Xenoverse. The future is finally free of the androids terrorizing the planet. The hero responsible for it all is now a happily married man with a family. What happens when the Supreme Kai of Time comes knocking telling Trunks to make a choice that will change the fate of everyone's lives.


**So this is a one-shot based on the Dragon Ball Xenoverse game. The game is freaking fantastic. It is my new favorite game ever! If you haven't read Fate's Encounter, I recommend giving it a read before reading this one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Xenoverse belong to Akira Toriyama and Bandai. **

* * *

Fated Encounters

The future was finally at pace. It seemed like eons ago that the androids and Cell were tormenting everyone on Earth. Old wounds, both physical and mental were now healing. Earth was a happier place to live. The time traveling hero responsible for finally bringing a decade of chaos to a standstill was now a happily married man with children. It seemed as though nothing would disrupt this world full of peaceful bliss.

"Is that the place Tokitoki?" Slender lilac fingers stroked the feathers of a semi-large owl. This wise owl was known as Tokitoki. The owl responded by outstretching its wings and then perching on top of the maiden's head.

Infuriated by this action, she lifted the giant bird off her head. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?! I am a deity, don't you have any respect for me!?" She huffed gently dropping her friend on the ground. A familiar pair of earrings shook against her pointy ears as she began fixing her shoulder length auburn hair which curled on sideways framing her face. "I raised you for the past seventy five million years and this is how you repay me?!" She scoffed.

Tokitoki began flying towards a familiar setting. A capsule house in West City, aptly named Capsule Corp.

"Hey!" The Supreme Kai of Time yelled. "Don't leave me behind, Tokitoki!" She raged running after her friend.

* * *

"Phew I think that does it for today." Bulma Briefs said while saving a few files onto her computer. Wiping the sweat from her turquoise brow she sighed. "Why do I have the feeling we'll never find New Namek?" She thought out loud. Her eyes suddenly caught the gaze of an owl perched by her window.

"What's an owl doing here?" Bulma got up from her seat.

"There you are!" Bulma was taken aback when a girl jumped in through the window catching the owl. The brilliant scientist inspected this woman closely. She took note of the potara earrings pierced on her ears and the familiar outfit Kais wore. "…Who are you?" The question ushered out unexpectedly.

The other female looked at Bulma getting up off the ground. "Why does anyone not know who I am?!" She huffed. "I am the Supreme Kai of Time!" She boasted proudly. "I keep watch over everything regarding space and time."

"Y-You're a kai!?" Bulma responded flabbergasted. "You're just a girl! You're just a few years older than my granddaughter!"

"You think I look that young?!" The Supreme Kai of Time happily gleamed. The happy look on her face suddenly became fierce and deadly. "I hear you're the one who invented a time machine." She walked up to Bulma meeting her face.

"Grandma, grandma!" A child squealed running up to Bulma.

Bulma took a few steps back sitting back into her chair. She suddenly felt a pair of tiny arms squeezing her in a tight hug. To her delight, she smiled looking down at a little girl. Brushing the tiny girl's purple hair with her fingers she asked, "Takara what is it?"

The tiny girl named, Takara held out a red and yellow chenogasm. "Aunt Kiwi gave me this cause I flew around the city all by myself!" She showed off her new outfit. Now six years old, Takara had just began her training, but that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to have fun. Kiwi always spoiled her rotten and hoped Galina's and Trunks's would be just as strong as them one day. "Daddy said I can't wear it out of the house." She pouted gently.

Bulma snickered at the last comment. "I'm sure you'll convince him later."

The tiny girl looked over at the Supreme Kai of Time. Her innocent black eyes caught the gaze of Tokitoki. "Oooh! A birdie!" She cooed holding out her arms towards Tokitoki.

Tokitoki flew over to the tiny girl and affectionately ticked the girl's face with its feathers.

"That's a first…," The Supreme Kai of Time replied. "Tokitoki seems to like you a lot."

Takara laughed hugging the owl gingerly. She looked at the Supreme Kai of time. "Grandma is she your friend?"

"Something like that…" Bulma muttered.

"Mom, what's that odd ki I'm feeling in the room…" Trunks walked over. "It's almost like I'm sensing a kai…" His voice trailed off as he took note of the Supreme Kai of Time and Tokitoki in Takara's hands.

The Supreme Kai of Time's eyes instantly fell on Trunks. "Finally!" She huffed. "I've been looking all over for you!" Walking over to Trunks, she poked the future's hero chest with her finger. "Do you have any idea the kind of damage you've caused going back and forth through time?!"

"Is Daddy in trouble with that lady, Grandma?" Takara asked curiously.

"Ah…why don't you go spend time with your little brother," Bulma insisted. "I'm sure he missed you."

"Ok!" Takara gleefully let go of Tokitoki, who returned to the Supreme Kai of Time's side as the small girl ran off.

Now that Takara was out of sight, Trunks looked at the Supreme Kai of Time. "What are you talking about? What damage? I helped Goku's timeline become a safer world."

Hearing this, the Supreme Kai of Time became infuriated. "You've just committed the biggest sin in the history of all the kais!" She screamed.

"What? It's a sin to travel back and forth through time?" Trunks asked his face completely distraught.

"Of course it is!" The Supreme Kai of Time scoffed. "You aren't allowed to go back and forth changing time as you please! Even if your intentions were good, it's still a sin!" She then raised her voice. "Do you have any idea how long it'll take to fix the damage you did?!"

"What can I do to make up for it?" Trunks asked feeling horrible that he had committed a horrible act.

For the longest time, the Supreme Kai of Time eyed the demi saiyan taking in all his features. Trunks awkwardly looked away keeping his hands in his pocket while the Supreme Kai of Time continued staring at him.

"Well..," She began. "You are pretty strong. I could use you as my assistant. We can go to the Time Nest and fix all the corrupted universes with the time scrolls. I feel that there is a powerful force that is about to be reawakened due to your meddling through time."

Trunks's face fell flat hearing this. "I have to leave?" He asked. "But I've got a wife and children…I can't just leave…"

"Trunks…" Bulma said gently to him. "Maybe with the Supreme Kai of Time's help you can fix more damage than what you caused. There could be several universes where Goku and everyone are suffering worse than we were."

He knew that tone and sighed in frustration running a hand through his hair. "Galina is not going to like this…"

* * *

Galina gently rocked a baby boy in her arms to sleep. She affectionately smiled down at the tiny infant.

"Mom!" Takara barged into the room causing her brother to wail.

"Oh no…" Galina groaned rocking the boy back and forth in her arms. "Your brother was fast asleep and you woke him up!" She gently scolded the small girl.

"Sorry Boxer…" Takara walked over patting her little brother's head. The tiny saiyan infant was about a year old. It was really difficult getting him to sleep. She then turned her attention towards her mother. "But there's some weird lady outside. She said she's a kai. I think Daddy's in big trouble with her."

"What?" Galina blinked in confusion. Once Boxer had finally calmed down she placed the infant in his crib. "Keep an eye on your brother and try not to wake him up again."

Takara gave her mother a thumbs up gesture replying, "Gotcha mom."

"So does my offer still stand or am I going to have to start rearranging the space time continuum?" The Supreme Kai of Time asked, her tone was threatening.

Trunks had no choice, he had to make up for what he did.

"Trunks, whose this?" Galina's voice rang out from behind everyone. Her black eyes flickered with a hint of anger as her gaze fell upon the Supreme Kai of Time.

"The Supreme Kai of Time at your service!" The female kai outstretched her gloved hand to shake Galina's and then looked at her. "Wait a second…" She mused taking her hand back. "You're from the past!" She screamed immediately taking note of Galina's features. "Argh! Doesn't anyone know the rules of this universe!?" She glared at Trunks. "This is your fault!"

"How is it _my_ fault?!" Trunks asked totally flustered by all this. "All I did was show up and kill Frieza! I also made sure Earth had a savior in the past!" He confessed about giving the heart virus medicine to Goku.

Sighing, the Supreme Kai of Time shook her head. "There are so many scrolls I have to fix now in the Time Nest."

Tokitoki screeched wisely. The Supreme Kai of Time looked at the small animal like she understood it. "I know, I know I have to keep time and space in balance." She then looked at Trunks. "That's why you're coming with me!"

"Whoa, hold it!" Galina interrupted. "You can't just come barging in here and demanding that Trunks has to go with you!" Trunks could swore he felt Galina's ki flare just a little.

"It's either that or I am fixing everything he did! So that means everything you have now, won't exist!" The Supreme Kai of Time spat back.

"Galina…" Trunks placed an unnerving but comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "I need to do this. It's my fault, I have to accept what I did."

Turning around, Galina looked at him. "How long will you be gone?" She asked afraid of the answer.

Trunks looked at the Supreme Kai of Time for an answer.

"Who knows?" The Supreme Kai of Time replied. "Time is a fickle thing, it could take centuries."

Completely disheartened Galina began to shake. "So that's it?" She asked resisting the urge to cry. "I won't ever see you again?" She gasped in horror. "I'm going to be just like mom! I'm going to be a lonely widow and a single mother raising her children all alone!"

Trunks hated seeing Galina like this, it pained him but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Galina…listen…" Trunks reached for her hand. "You won't be alone," He told her. "Mom's here, and so is Kiwi. They'll help you raise Takara and Boxer."

"That doesn't make it better Trunks!" Galina screamed wiping the tears from eyes. "Takara and Boxer need you…" She choked back tears. "I need you…!" The female demi-saiyan couldn't take it anymore and she simply ran out of the room.

The Supreme Kai of Time awkwardly ran her fingers through her hair. "Sorry she took it so hard…" She said honestly. "But this is how it is now." Looking at Trunks she then said, "We can leave whenever you're ready."

* * *

Trunks made his way towards his room to speak with Galina.

"Daddy, are you leaving?" Takara innocently asked holding Boxer in her arms.

The future boy just nodded. He could never lie to his children. "Yeah…I have to go on an adventure to help the Supreme Kai of Time."

Hearing the word adventure, the tiny hybrid saiyan asked eagerly, "Can I go with you?!" Takara. "I've been doing pretty well in training!" Her training for now only consisted of learning how to fly.

Seeing her enthusiasm, Trunks smiled. "Sorry Takara, you and Boxer have to stay here and look after your mom, aunt, grandmother."

"Awwww!" Takara pouted. "Do we get presents?!" She anxiously asked with a giant smile on her face.

Trunks said nothing as he began to stride towards his children. He hugged both his children. For once he wished he could stop time and let this moment last forever.

"I want you to promise me you'll be a good girl for your mother, ok?" Trunks told her.

Takara nodded her head. "I promise!" She kissed her father's cheek causing the boy's cheek to flush. He patted Boxer on the head gently and kissed his tiny head. He would miss his boy growing up and becoming a great warrior.

Galina sat in her bedroom. She clung to Trunks's old blue denim jacket in her arms as her tears soaked it. The same jacket she first saw him in when he fought Frieza and became the second super saiyan ever. It was quite a feat before every other saiyan on the planet could do it. That was so long ago. She never understood what love was until she was about to lose the one person she loved most.

She heard Trunks walk in and refused to look at him for a moment.

"Galina…" Trunks began hesitating on what to say afraid he might get yelled at again.

Hearing her name from her lover's voice she lifted her head up. She just stared at him with intensity. Her feelings were a complete mess. She was angry, sad, and happy. "Don't…" Her voice was shaky, but the tone of it sounded like a command. "Don't you dare give me some sappy speech about me being the only person you've ever loved!" Putting aside the jacket she folded her hands taking a deep breath.

Trunks walked up to her reaching for her hand, and the demi-saiyan's blue eyes blinked in surprise as the female half saiyan pulled him on top of her. She kissed his mouth tenderly and stroked his cheek. "I swear to Kami if you say anything about leaving…!" She hissed at him as she felt his mouth on hers. Arms were linked around each other. They were touching, feeling, and exploring each other's bodies with their fingers. Soon there were blurs of intense kisses and clothes falling on the floor. They wanted to make this moment last for all time.

* * *

Galina was laying contently in bed with a blanket over her naked body. She let out a happy sigh as she felt Trunks's fingers stroking her hair. She clung to her pillow as she heard Trunks say, "I love you," before leaving the room dressed and ready to go with the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Are you ready?" The Supreme Kai of Time asked.

Trunks nodded. He was wearing a grey buttoned trench coat. Over the years he had abandoned Tapion's legendary sword and fashioned a brand new one to fight better with.

"Please Trunks just be careful." Bulma pleaded hugging her boy tightly.

Trunks hugged her back. "I will be, I promise." He told her. He was going to miss her a lot. He only asked Bulma one thing. "Please look after them, mom for as long as you can."

"You don't have to worry about that." Bulma said with a weak smile.

The Supreme Kai of Time and Tokitoki waited patiently for Trunks to say his goodbyes.

"Alright I'm ready." Trunks told the female kai.

"Then grab hold." The Supreme Kai of Time held Trunks's hand as Tokitoki flapped his wings. It was almost like instant transmission. One moment they were there and the next they were gone. To the Time Nest and the city of Tokioki, where the seven dragon balls were waiting to be summoned.

Galina sat up not feeling Trunks's ki anymore. She reached over towards Trunks's jacket hugging it tightly. "How long ago was it?" She thought to herself. "That I found love…" She smiled softly reminiscing about how she met Trunks and over time fell in love with him. "Time will never change that."

* * *

**Cue Flow's version of Cha-La-Head-Cha-La. To all the reviewers you enjoyed reading Fate's Encounter, eventually I will be re writing that story. There are so many things I want to change in that story. Especially now that I am playing Xenoverse and having made Galina in the game, there are so many headcanons for her now and I feel like I can do a better job with the character. So be on the look out for that. **

**In the mean time take this one-shot as a prequel to the beginning of a newly revamped DBZ fic :D **

**Review :) **


End file.
